A number of sterilization processes are used in the health care industry, including gamma radiation, ethylene oxide treatment, and steam (thermal) treatment. In the food industry, retort processes, gamma radiation, electron beam radiation and microwave radiation are used. For the packaging of intravenous solutions and the like, sterilization of the primary packaging material is critical.
Many medical products such as intravenous solutions are oxygen sensitive and therefore it is desirable to use oxygen scavengers in their packaging. It would be desirable to conveniently and simply supply a single packaging material which can be sterilized by gamma radiation for medical applications, and which includes an oxygen scavenger which is triggered or activated by the same gamma ray sterilization that is used to sterilize the packaging material. This would then avoid the need for a separate triggering step, or for a separate insertion of an oxygen scavenger in a resulting package, or for a master pack and separate individual packets.
Incorporating an oxygen scavenger into the packaging material itself achieves a more uniform scavenging effect throughout the package. This may be especially important where there is restricted air circulation inside the package. In addition, such incorporation can provide a means of intercepting and scavenging oxygen as it passes through the walls of the package, thereby maintaining the lowest possible oxygen level throughout the package.
Oxygen scavengers suitable for commercial use in articles of the present invention, such as films, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,622, and a method of initiating oxygen scavenging generally is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,875. These applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,622, oxygen scavengers are made of an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon and transition metal catalyst. The ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon may be either substituted or unsubstituted. As defined herein, an unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is any compound that possesses at least one aliphatic carbon-carbon double bond and comprises 100% by weight carbon and hydrogen. A substituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is defined herein as an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon which possesses at least one aliphatic carbon-carbon double bond and comprises about 50%-99% by weight carbon and hydrogen. Preferable substituted or unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons are those having two or more ethylenically unsaturated groups per molecule. More preferred is a polymeric compound having three or more ethylenically unsaturated groups and a molecular weight equal to or greater than 1,000 weight average molecular weight.
Examples of unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons include, but are not limited to, diene polymers such as polyisoprene (e.g. trans-polyisoprene) and copolymers thereof, cis and trans 1,4-polybutadiene, 1,2-polybutadiene, (which is defined as a polybutadiene possessing greater than or equal to 50% 1,2 microstructure), and copolymers thereof, such as styrene-butadiene copolymer. Such hydrocarbons also include polymeric compounds such as polypentenamer, polyoctenamer, and other polymers prepared by cyclic olefin metathesis; diene oligomers such as squalene; and polymers or copolymers with unsaturation derived from dicyclopentadiene, norbornadiene, 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, 4-vinylcyclohexene, 1,7-octadiene, or other monomers containing more than one carbon-carbon double bond (conjugated or non-conjugated).
Examples of substituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons include, but are not limited to, those with oxygen-containing moieties, such as esters, carboxylic acids, aldehydes, ethers, ketones, alcohols, peroxides, and/or hydroperoxides. Specific examples of such hydrocarbons include, but are not limited to, condensation polymers such as polyester derived from a monomer containing a carbon-carbon double bond, and unsaturated fatty acids such as oleic, ricinoleic, dehydrated ricinoleic, and linoleic acid and derivatives thereof, e.g. esters. Such hydrocarbons also include polymers or copolymers derived from (meth)allyl (meth)acrylates. Suitable oxygen scavenging polymers can be made by trans-esterification. Such polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,145 (Ching et al.) (Chevron Research and Technology Company), incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full. The composition used may also comprise a mixture of two or more of the substituted or unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons described above. While a weight average molecular weight of 1,000 or more is preferred, an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon having a lower molecular weight is usable, especially if it is blended with a film-forming polymer or blend of polymers.
Ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons which are appropriate for forming solid transparent layers at room temperature are preferred for scavenging oxygen in the packaging articles described above. For most applications where transparency is necessary, a layer which allows at least 50% transmission of visible light is preferred.
When making transparent oxygen-scavenging layers according to this invention, 1,2-polybutadiene is useful at room temperature. For instance, 1,2-polybutadiene can exhibit transparency, mechanical properties and processing characteristics similar to those of polyethylene. In addition, this polymer is found to retain its transparency and mechanical integrity even after most or all of its oxygen uptake capacity has been consumed, and even when little or no diluent resin is present. Even further, 1,2-polybutadiene exhibits a relatively high oxygen uptake capacity and, once it has begun to scavenge, it exhibits a relatively high scavenging rate as well.
When oxygen scavenging at low temperatures is desired, 1,4-polybutadiene, and copolymers of styrene with butadiene, and styrene with isoprene are useful. Such compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,497 issued to Speer et al. on May 10, 1994 and incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full. In many cases it may be desirable to blend the aforementioned polymers with a polymer or copolymer of ethylene.
An additional example of oxygen scavengers which can be used in connection with this invention are disclosed in PCT patent publication WO 99/48963 (Chevron Chemical et al.). These oxygen scavengers include a polymer or oligomer having at least one cyclohexene group or functionality. These oxygen scavengers include a polymer having a polymeric backbone, cyclic olefinic pendent group, and linking group linking group linking the olefinic pendant group to the polymeric backbone.
An oxygen scavenger suitable for use with the invention comprises:                (a) a polymer or lower molecular weight material containing substituted cyclohexene functionality according to the following diagram: where A may be hydrogen or methyl and either one or two of the B groups is a heteroatom-containing linkage which attaches the cyclohexene ring to the said material, and wherein the remaining B groups are hydrogen or methyl;        (b) a transition metal catalyst; and optionally        (c) a photoinitiator.        
The composition may be polymeric in nature or it may be a lower molecular weight material. In either case it may be blended with one or more further polymers or other additives. In the case of low molecular weight materials, the above composition is preferably compounded with a carrier resin before use.
When used in forming a packaging article, the oxygen scavenger used in connection with the present invention can include only the above-described polymers and a transition metal catalyst. However, photoinitiators can be added to further facilitate and control the initiation of oxygen scavenging properties. Adding a photoinitiator or a blend of photoinitiators to the oxygen scavenging composition can be preferred, especially where antioxidants have been added to prevent premature oxidation of the composition during processing and storage.
Suitable photoinitiators are known to those skilled in the art. See, e.g., PCT publication WO 97/07161, WO 97/44364, WO 98/51758, and WO 98/51759 the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full. Specific examples of suitable photoinitiators include, but are not limited to, benzophenone, and its derivatives, such as methoxybenzophenone, dimethoxybenzophenone, dimethylbenzophenone, diphenoxybenzophenone, allyloxybenzophenone, diallyloxybenzophenone, dodecyloxybenzophenone, dibenzosuberone, 4,4′-bis(4-isopropylphenoxy)benzophenone, 4-morpholinobenzophenone, 4-aminobenzophenone, tribenzoyl triphenylbenzene, tritoluoyl triphenylbenzene, 4,4′-bis(dimethylamino)-benzophenone, acetophenone and its derivatives, such as, o-methoxy-acetophenone, 4′-methoxyacetophenone, valerophenone, hexanophenone, α-phenyl-butyrophenone, p-morpholinopropiophenone, benzoin and its derivatives, such as, benzoin methyl ether, benzoin butyl ether, benzoin tetrahydropyranyl ether, 4-o-morpholinodeoxybenzoin, substituted and unsubstituted anthraquinones, α-tetralone, acenaphthenequinone, 9-acetylphenanthrene, 2-acetyl-phenanthrene, 10-thioxanthenone, 3-acetyl-phenanthrene, 3-acetylindole, 9-fluorenone, 1-indanone, 1,3,5-triacetylbenzene, thioxanthen-9-one, isopropylthioxanthen-9-one, xanthene-9-one, 7-H-benz[de]anthracen-7-one, 1′-acetonaphthone, 2′-acetonaphthone, acetonaphthone, benz[a]anthracene-7, 12-dione, 2,2-dimethoxy-2-phenylacetophenone, α,α-diethoxyacetophenone, α,α-dibutoxyacetophenone, 4-benzoyl-4′-methyl(diphenyl sulfide) and the like. Single oxygen-generating photosensitizers such as Rose Bengal, methylene blue, and tetraphenylporphine as well as polymeric initiators such as poly(ethylene carbon monoxide) and oligo[2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-[4-(1-methylvinyl)phenyl] propanone] also can be used. However, photoinitiators are preferred because they generally provide faster and more efficient initiation. When actinic radiation is used, photoinitiators also can provide initiation at longer wavelengths which are less costly to generate and present less harmful side effects than shorter wavelengths.
When a photoinitiator is present, it can enhance and/or facilitate the initiation of oxygen scavenging by the oxygen scavenger upon exposure to radiation. The appropriate amount of photoinitiator depends on the amount and type of cyclic unsaturation present in the polymer, the wavelength and intensity of radiation used, the nature and amount of antioxidants used, and the type of photoinitiator used. The amount of photoinitiator also can depend on how the scavenging composition is used. For instance, if a photoinitiator-containing composition is in a film layer, which underneath another layer is somewhat opaque to the radiation used, more initiator might be needed. However, the amount of photoinitiator used for most applications ranges from about 0.01 to about 10% (by wt.) of the total composition. Oxygen scavenging can be initiated by exposing an article containing the oxygen scavenger to actinic or electron beam radiation, as described below.
Also suitable for use in the present invention is the oxygen scavenger of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/350336, filed Jul. 9, 1999, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, which discloses a copolymer of ethylene and a strained, cyclic alkylene, preferably cyclopentene; and a transition metal catalyst.
Another oxygen scavenger which can be used in connection with this invention is the oxygen scavenger of U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,254 (Gauthier et al.), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, which discloses ethylene/vinyl aralkyl copolymer and a transition metal catalyst.
As indicated above, the ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is combined with a transition metal catalyst. Suitable metal catalysts are those which can readily interconvert between at least two oxidation states.
Preferably, the catalyst is in the form of a transition metal salt, with the metal selected from the first, second or third transition series of the Periodic Table. Suitable metals include, but are not limited to, manganese II or III, iron II or III, cobalt II or III, nickel II or III, copper I or II, rhodium II, III or IV, and ruthenium II or III. The oxidation state of the metal when introduced is not necessarily that of the active form. The metal is preferably iron, nickel or copper, more preferably manganese and most preferably cobalt. Suitable counterions for the metal include, but are not limited to, chloride, acetate, stearate, palmitate, caprylate, linoleate, tallate, 2-ethylhexanoate, neodecanoate, oleate or naphthenate. Particularly preferable salts include cobalt (II) 2-ethylhexanoate, cobalt stearate, and cobalt (II) neodecanoate. The metal salt may also be an ionomer, in which case a polymeric counterion is employed. Such ionomers are well known in the art.
Any of the above-mentioned oxygen scavengers and transition metal catalyst can be further combined with one or more polymeric diluents, such as thermoplastic polymers which are typically used to form film layers in plastic packaging articles. In the manufacture of certain packaging articles well known thermosets can also be used as the polymeric diluent.
Polymers which can be used as the diluent include, but are not limited to, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethylene, low or very low density polyethylene, ultra-low density polyethylene, linear low density polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, polystyrene, and ethylene copolymers such as ethylene-vinyl acetate, ethylene-alkyl (meth)acrylates, ethylene-(meth)acrylic acid and ethylene-(meth)acrylic acid ionomers. Blends of different diluents may also be used. However, as indicated above, the selection of the polymeric diluent largely depends on the article to be manufactured and the end use. Such selection factors are well known in the art.
Further additives can also be included in the composition to impart properties desired for the particular article being manufactured. Such additives include, but are not necessarily limited to, fillers, pigments, dyestuffs, antioxidants, stabilizers, processing aids, plasticizers, fire retardants, anti-fog agents, etc.
The mixing of the components listed above is preferably accomplished by melt-blending at a temperature in the range of 50° C. to 300° C. However, alternatives such as the use of a solvent followed by evaporation may also be employed. The blending may immediately precede the formation of the finished article or preform or precede the formation of a feedstock or masterbatch for later use in the production of finished packaging articles.
Oxygen scavenging structures can sometimes generate reaction byproducts, which can adversely affect the packaged material or raise food regulatory issues. These by-products can include organic acids, aldehydes, ketones, and the like. This problem can be minimized by the use of polymeric functional barriers.
Polymeric functional barriers for oxygen scavenging applications are disclosed in WO 96/08371 to Ching et al.(Chevron Chemical Company), and WO 94/06626 to Balloni et al. Functional barriers are also disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/813752 (Blinka et al.) and 09/445645 (Miranda), all of which are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full. The materials in these publications and applications collectively include high glass transition temperature (Tg) glassy polymers such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and nylon 6 that are preferably further oriented; low Tg polymers and their blends; a polymer derived from a propylene monomer; a polymer derived from a methyl acrylate monomer; a polymer derived from a butyl acrylate monomer; a polymer derived from a methacrylic acid monomer; polyethylene terephthalate glycol (PETG); amorphous nylon; ionomer; a polymeric blend including a polyterpene; and poly (lactic acid). The functional barrier polymer(s) may further be blended with another polymer to modify the oxygen permeability as required by some applications. The functional barriers can be incorporated into one or more layers of a multilayer film, container, or other article that includes an oxygen scavenging layer.
In certain applications of oxygen scavenging, it is desirable to provide polymeric materials with low oxygen transmission rates, i.e. with high barrier to oxygen. In these cases, it is preferred that the oxygen permeability of the barrier be less than 500 cm3O2/m2·day·atmosphere (tested at 1 mil thick and at 25° C. according to ASTM D3985), preferably less than 100, more preferably less than 50 and most preferably less than 25 cm3O2/m2·day·atmosphere such as less than 10, less than 5, and less than 1 cm3O2/m2·day·atmosphere. The exact oxygen permeability optimally required for a given application can readily be determined through experimentation by one skilled in the art. In medical applications, high barrier is often required to protect the quality of the product being packaged over the intended lifetime of the product. Higher oxygen permeability can readily be accomplished by blending the barrier polymer with any polymer that has a substantially higher oxygen permeability. Useful polymers for blending with barrier polymers include but are not limited to polymers and copolymers of alkyl acrylates, especially ethylene/butyl acrylate; ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers; and the like. In addition to blending, one skilled in the art will recognize that the barrier can be adjusted through the specification of the resin and thickness.